Fallout Equestria Open Wounds
by PurpleCloud64
Summary: 'War. War never changes, but ponies do.' With ponies lives in the wastes decided by their cutie marks, what does that mean for a pony with frostbite for a cutie mark?


Authors Note:

I do not own Fallout Equestria, KKat does.

I Just own my characters.

MLP characters are owned by Hasbro.

* * *

Fallout Equestria: Open Wounds

By PurpleCloud64 and ShadonianGen

Chapter 1: Drowning in The Darkness

" _War, War never changes. But ponies do."_

Steel.

The walls of the Stable quarters were a mundane grey steel. The particular wall I found myself staring at had what I could think to be the only splash of color, in a sea of grey. The poster was a dull red on yellow backdrop, with the Overstallion's face plastered on with the saying. 'The Overmare will protect you, trust in the Overstallion.' A dull statement in itself, but I never thought of it like that. I thought it resembled a beacon of hope in my world of grey steel.

"I wish it would be better."

I tried to let my mind wander, imagining the Overstallion agreeing to let Scratchpad Himself to turn the Stable into a colorful wonderland. Scratch being the head painter in all of Stable 84, and like all things skilled in the Stable, that made him a Stable prize. Life in Stable 84 could be considered mundane. You were born in the Stable, you live and work in the Stable, you pass on in the Stable, but of course nothing is better than having your or somepony else's life largely decided by your Cutie Mark Coronation. The Overmare tries to lift our spirits by adding a new song into the Stable every two weeks, public areas being painted in bright and adoring colors to 'lift our spirits.'

I mean it's not like the dark blue with a yellow 84 stamped on the neck collar isn't any better. It's skintight and highly embarrassing to wear, much supported by the fact that everypony in Stable 84 has to where one regardless of any complaints.

But reality's a whore as it slaps me in the face, as I stare at the mundane steel. Trying to spruce up the living quarters wasn't hard enough, and with me still being a unicorn colt, my life doesn't get much better, as I still have to take my magic lessons. I felt my white smoke ears droop at the reality of my situation. Everypony in Stable 84 was assigned a job based on his or her cutie-mark. So where do I fall in, well with my cutie-mark being a pony who has a case of frostbite, whatever that is, it's only fair that I get to be the Stable's A/C maintenance pony; And what was worse was that my name was the most ironic thing to show for it.

But that's life for anypony in Stable 84. It's dull, mundane, boring, pointless some would say. But I wouldn't care. Even if I'm tasked with fixing the AC's of the Stable, I still have to do it. Unless… Anything happens I guess.

"Frostbite, me and Fern found something that you might like."

And her voice made me want to claw my eyes out. Bluebird, the stunning light blue-coated earth pony, with shades of cyan in her dark blue mane, also sporting Stable 84's jumpsuit, was in the hall outside the door to my quarters, and next to her is one of my oldest friends, Fern, a fellow unicorn with his dark brown coat and a dark green mane. And with his color combination, one might mistake him for a tree, if there were any grown in the stable. But I suddenly felt intrigued on what they had found.

I stood in my quarters staring at Bluebird with a blank expression. "So are you coming?" Bluebird asked. "Wait what? Oh yes I'm coming. But can we do it tomorrow?" I stammered as I wanted to just kill myself out of embarrassment.

"Oh okay Frostbite, I'll remind you tomorrow." Bluebird stated as she trotted away from my quarters. "This is going to be fun, I hope." I say as I pass out on my bed.

I wake up groggily, as I get myself ready for another mundane day in Stable 84, Bluebird comes up to me and asks. "So are you ready?" I nod my head, still tired from getting up, and I trot out of my quarters, into one of Stable 84's many mundane hallways to meet up with Fern and Bluebird. "So, Frosty decided to join us, how wonderful." Fern said with a hint of sarcasm, as he flashed a smile. "Yeah, I'm coming, so what?" I ask, as the two ponies.

To which Bluebird stays silent as she leads and with Fern trailing behind her, lead me to an older part of the Stable, that has rust covering the pipes and walls of the hallway we are in. "Um, okay guys what do you need to show me?" I ask, with terror obviously showing in my voice.

"Frosty, we are almost there, so don't freeze your bum off worrying." Fern retorted, which gained a laugh from Bluebird.

"Heh, yeah okay Fern." I said with a halfhearted chuckle, as I followed the two ponies to whatever they had found. As they started to slow down a bit, I trotted up next to Bluebird to see what they had found; And the sight we saw was wonderful as it was sickening. It was the corpse of a rotting pony, who's corpse that had multiple bones and organs showing through the pony's battered and torn Stable 84 jumpsuit as the carcass decayed, in the dim florescent lights. "Ha, ha guys really funny, now why did you show me this?" I ask with terror quivering in my voice as I start to shake from the goosebumps that were arising from the situation that we we're in.

"I mean; Why did you show us this Frostbite? Why would you even want to kill Scratchpad?" Fern stated in terror as Bluebird stepped away from me in fear, before she galloped out of this part of the Stable screaming: "Help! Help! Frostbite's killed Scratchpad! Somepony help!" In a shrill scarred voice, as Bluebird runs through the steel grey mundane halls of Stable 84, which alerted some of Stable 84's security mares and stallions to where me and Fern were.

"Fern, why?" I half ask and half yell at the dark brown unicorn, as tears filled my eyes, before I charged at him, tackling Fern to the ground as I put most of my weight on the dark brown unicorn's hind legs; And as I tackled Fern, the security ponies rushed into the hallway to see me pressing my weight on Fern's hind legs, as the feeling of wanting to break them increased as the rush of anger hit me, so I started to repeatedly buck my fellow unicorn's hind legs on the Stable floor. And the sound of Ferns bones crunching under my now bloodstained hooves echoed through the Stable walls. "Restrain him!" The head guard, who was also Bluebird's father. Quaker, who was an old earth pony stallion who had a sand grey coat, and a buzz-cut amber mane and tail; Shouted as two guards, an earth pony mare and stallion. Restrained me to the cold burgundy floor.

I grunt as I'm pinned down to the steel floor by the two guards. "I didn't kill Scratchpad!" I shout at Quaker. "Yeah, we've all heard the 'I didn't kill him!' Lines before Frostbite, but I'm ashamed that you would even fathom the will and psyche to do this. To our best painter no less!" The grey earth pony retorts. "But since you're a child we can't kill you without getting charged with murder, so we've found a sweet counterpart." The earth pony says with a grin as Bluebird looks at me from behind her father, with a scared look on her face. 'Help me!' I mouth to Bluebird, who just shakes her head and trots away from me and the three guards.

"So, what will it be for the kid Quaker?" The female earth pony asks, to which Quaker replies with: "Oh, well me and the Overstallion had thought of it when he took his place as the head of Stable 84, but I didn't think we'd be able to try it."

That left the earth pony mare's mouth gaping. "You don't mean… The door, Quaker?" The earth pony stallion asked Quaker, to which he smirked at the two, before turning his gaze to me. "You'll be in for a wild ride kid. If you make it." Quaker stated as my eyes went wide. 'I need to get myself out of this!' I thought frantically as I try to get myself free from the grip of the guards as I'm met with a whack to the back of my head that announced itself to me with a crack to the back of my skull as my vision starts to cut out. "I didn't do it…" I say as I fall unconscious to the floor with a thud.

As I try to wake myself, I manage to catch a blurry image of two ponies dragging me across the floor of Stable 84. "You think he'll make it?" The shorter of the two ponies asks their comrade. "To be honest I don't know or care." The second pony states to the shorter pony as my vision starts to fade again as I mumble the words. "W-why?" I state as I start to black out again. But in the distance a faint sound of something opening shoots through my head as I fully pass out.


End file.
